Insanely in Love
by TyyTyy
Summary: "are you f***ing insane?" sasusaku (Tumblr ask)


**Insanely in Love**

It was one of the most beautiful days. Right dead in the middle of summer, when the grass was its greenest. These hot days were spent either inside, where there was air conditioning, or by the water and today, Sasuke and Sakura were walking along one of their favorite bridges.

Sakura was comfortable, in her favorite jean shorts and a red tank top. Her hair was pulled up high on her head and she'd even been sweating along the walk, but she was happy. Things with Sasuke weren't official or anything, but they were good friends and they both had a thing for each other.

Sasuke was wearing shorts as well, and a white T-shirt that was rare to see him in. He'd been in a good mood all day, and though it was getting late by then, the sun starting to set just behind the lake they walked over, the heat was still stifling. It was a peaceful setting though, and they were both enjoying each other's company, but it was so hot.

"It's so hot I can't take it." Sasuke snapped, running his hand through his hair in frustration- and it wasn't like him to complain.

Sakura giggled at him. "You were the one who wanted to walk."

His eyes darted over to her in a glower. "Yeah, it's hot as hell everyday anyway."

"Yeah…" She sighed, knowing well enough how Sasuke hated being cooped up in the house, but also how much he despised the heat. "It's not so bad though, once you get used to it."

"I'll never get used to it. The cold is much more preferable."

Rolling her eyes as he stopped and went to look over the bridge, Sakura stopped as well and after a moment she joined him, leaning over to look at the large expanse of water. It was a lake close to both of their homes, and they swam there often. A few of their friends were actually doing so at that time, but Sasuke and Sakura had walked down the bridge instead, to take in the scenery.

"Maybe we should have just gone swimming."

"Yeah… what was I thinking?" Sasuke shook his head at himself, annoyed because he was so hot. "Shit, I think I'm going in." He said suddenly, pulling his T-shirt over his head and kicking off his shoes.

"What?" Sakura squeaked, looking from him to the water below. It was probably deep enough, but that was a pretty steep drop. There was no way she could allow him to jump.

"I'm going in." He told her seriously, obsidian eyes peering into hers unwaveringly.

"Absolutely not." She glared at him then, unbelieving that he would even attempt it. "If you want to swim, we'll go back and join the others."

"No." Sasuke scoffed. "It's too damn hot, I won't make it back. I'm going in, now."

"Sasuke, no-"

"Yes, I'll meet you over there. You walk back."

Before she could grab him, Sasuke dove over the side of the bridge and Sakura screamed in panic. Her heart pounded viciously and before she could stop herself, she'd jumped right over after him.

The fall was longer than she anticipated, and she watched as Sasuke went in, holding her breath and preparing for impact. She fell in right next to where he did and found herself sinking deep into the lake. When she hit bottom, she pushed off with her feet as strongly as she could and started swimming for the surface, but Sakura had always been a weak swimmer- and she was in desperate need for fresh air.

The top was within sight but her lungs ached and she couldn't swim anymore, her body grew heavier and heavier as she reached her hand towards the surface, wishing herself there. Something moved in the water close to her and then a strong hand grabbed her around the wrist and swiftly pulled her up, freeing her head from the water.

Sakura sucked in a strangled breath before coughing vigorously, while fighting to catch her breath. It was Sasuke who'd saved her, and he held her close against him in the water while screaming at her ear.

"Shit, Sakura! Are you fucking insane?"

"S-sorry!" She gasped for air still and Sasuke groaned.

"You know you can't swim well. I told you to meet me back with the others. Why did you jump in after me?"

Unable to look him in the eye, Sakura stared at the water surrounding them, her breathing finally becoming more even. "I was so scared. And I… just couldn't let you go alone."

His hand that wasn't secured around her waist came to grab the side of her face, and he forced her to look at him. She watched shakily as his eyes went from hers to her quivering lips, heart pounding even stronger than when she saw him jump.

"You're so annoying." He kissed her hard after his words, lips smooth and firm against her own. His fingers had a strong grip on her hair.

Sakura couldn't believe it, Sasuke was actually kissing her, and she was high on the moment and drunk off that kiss. She'd never been kissed before, but she'd never expected it to be so exhilarating, full of passion, and overwhelmingly right.

"Sasuke," She gasped his name the instant his lips pulled away from hers, her head spinning from the kiss.

"I can't believe you did that. You're crazy."

She held tighter to him, cheeks pink and stomach fluttering. "I'm just crazy about you."


End file.
